1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a four-way skeleton pallet that is composed of stringers rather than having a platform and which stringers have edge notches forming forkways extending orthogonally through the pallet for forklift prongs.
2. Prior Art
The Ahlenius U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,542, issued Sept. 30, 1969, discloses a pallet having orthogonal forkways extending through it and is composed of boards or stringers, but the structure of such pallet has disadvantages that are overcome by the pallet of the present invention.
FIG. 9 is the Shevchenko U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,435, issued Jan. 22, 1980, shows another type of forkway for pallets, but this pallet is essentially a platform surface type of pallet rather than being a skeleton stringer type of pallet.